


Driving him up the wall

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-tomatihorrorswap, Begging, Biting, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Some random surface AU, Teasing, They are referred to as "Sans" and "Papyrus" and not their nicknames, Wall Sex, title is a shitty pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Ths Sans takes advantage of all of Papyrus' kinks (and fucks him in public).





	Driving him up the wall

Papyrus couldn’t take it any more. He grabbed Sans’ hand, quickly dragging him away from the crowds on the main street into a back alley.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the toy inside him began to vibrate again. He moaned leaning heavily against the wall. He’d lost count of how many times he’d gotten to the edge, and he was desperate for more.

“Brother please,” Papyrus gasped, tangling his fingers in the lacy pleats of the skirt in an attempt to stop himself from touching himself right then and there. His eyes watered, thighs clenching as Sans turned the intensity up.

Sans chuckled, palming his magic as he watched Papyrus squirm. Oh, his brother was just the best to tease. He leaned in, standing on his tiptoes so he could kiss Papyrus’ jaw as he spoke. “Come on Papy, you know that’s not how you beg. If you don’t do it properly, then do you really want it?”

Papyrus flushed, caught between hating and loving how easily Sans exploited his weaknesses.

He turned around, bracing himself against the wall as he bent over. He spread his legs and the already short skirt slipped up even higher. Papyrus knew that his brother had a perfect view of his panties.

“You have such a beautiful pussy,” Sans murmured, idly tracing two phalanges over the soaked material. It was almost completely see-through… While the view of what was underneath was certainly tempting, Sans had to control himself. Ruining Papyrus was always wonderful, but it was so much sweeter when he begged for it.

“Aaah p-please master, I need to cum. Please, fill me with your cock.” Fuck, it was so humiliating. It was perfect.

“You’re such a naughty boy, Papy. We’re still in public. Do you really think you can keep your voice down?” Sans asked, pulling the toy out with one hand and freeing his cock with the other. He spread Papyrus open, grinding his cock against him. “Or maybe you want them to hear you, to know that you’re all mine.”

He pushed inside Papyrus, pinching and rolling his clit as he immediately began to rock his hips. After so much buildup, neither of them wanted to take it slow. His pace was hard and fast, phalanges digging into his brother’s lovely ectobody as he continued to whisper dirty things to him.

Papyrus was so close already, biting down on his hand in a desperate attempt to stifle his moans. His knees nearly gave out as Sans hit a good spot inside of him, Fuck, this was too much for him to handle.

“Such a good boy. That’s it, cum for me brother,” Sans cooed. His voice had taken on a husky tone that meant he was close as well.

Imagining the feeling of Sans’ cum inside him sent Papyrus over the edge. He cried out, eyesights rolling back into his skull as Sans’ teeth sunk into his shoulder.

A few thrusts later, Papyrus let out a strangled groan as Sans came inside him, holding him close even as he trembled from the mix of pain and pleasure brought on by oversensitivity.

When he finally pulled away, he agreed to shortcut them home. They weren’t exactly the a proper state to be out in public. Even if he might talk about it, he didn’t really want other people to see Papyrus like this. His brother was his and his alone, and he knew it. Besides, the sooner they got home, the sooner he could take care of Papyrus. The aftercare was just as important, especially when it was something as intense as this.


End file.
